Lelouch's Emotional Antics
by Windrises
Summary: Lloyd gives Lelouch a pill that causes trouble for his brain so C. C. tries to save him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge pranced around the living room while saying, "I need to go to the bank."

C. C. replied, "But you don't have a bank account."

Lelouch paused, because he was unaware of that. He said, "I assumed that people just bank accounts automatically."

C. C. lightly smiled and asked, "Did you assume that people automatically get free money from the bank too?"

Lelouch said, "Yes."

C. C. replied, "I love you, but you need to work on your common sense."

Lelouch responded, "I love you too, but you always more than enough common sense. I'm going to go to the bank anyways. I have some ideas."

C. C. sternly said, "Don't get into any trouble."

Lelouch replied, "Don't worry. I'm the prince of trust." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch was about to walk out, but C. C, said, "Ahem."

Lelouch turned around and asked, "What's up?"

C. C. asked, "Aren't you going to be give me a goodbye kiss."

Lelouch was genuinely confused so he asked, "Why would I do something like that?"

C. C. answered, "Because that's what people are in love do."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then." He kissed C. C. and walked out. He got into his car and drove to the bank.

Lelouch went inside of the bank. One of the tellers asked, "How can I help you?"

Lelouch asked, "Can I have some money?"

The teller asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch asked, "Don't you give free money to all of your customers."

The teller sternly replied, "We would never do such a thing."

Lelouch responded, "This place is a lot more mediocre than I thought it would be."

Lloyd Asplund burst into the wall. Lelouch turned around and saw that Lloyd had a sneakier look on his face than usual. He thought that Lloyd was up to something so he decided to stay at the bank for ten more minutes. Lloyd started sneaking around into one of the hallways that customers weren't supposed to use so Lelouch followed him.

Lloyd walked up to the bank vault and said, "I'm going to become the richest scientist in the entire world." He did an evil laugh. He grabbed a mysterious gray device out of his coat and used it to burst open the bank vault.

Lelouch whispered, "It seems like that pudding loving scientist is trying to take all of the money from the bank. He's always been a bothersome scoundrel, but this doesn't seem like something that he'd usually do. I better go take care of this mess."

Lelouch went inside of the bank vault and heroically said, "The timed for surrendering is now you wicked law breaker."

Lloyd replied, "I'm going to have all of the bank's money."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you do something like this?"

Lloyd thought about it and said, "One of my inventions was an emotion influencer."

Lelouch asked, "What does it do?"

Lloyd answered, "It influences people to do the temptations that they normally wouldn't do. I've been tempted to rob the bank for years, but I've never done it before."

Lelouch said, "Since you know that you're being corrupted by one of your own devices, you shouldn't give up. Fight the urge to do what's wrong."

Lloyd shook his head and replied, "You and I have quite a few similarities. One of them is that were both weak fools. I'm going to stop you from foiling my bank robbing adventure." Lloyd grabbed one of his emotion influencing pills and threw it in Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch chewed it up and said, "It tastes kind of okay." He was tempted to take a nap. He started resting his eyes, because the power of the emotion influencing pill was hard to resist. Lloyd robbed the money from the bank while Lelouch napped.

A few hours later Lelouch woke up and drove him. C. C. was surprised that Lelouch was at the bank for so long, but he explained to her what happened. She had a lot of concerns and worries about the emotion influencing pill that Lelouch had chewed up. She asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Lelouch felt like he couldn't resist the urge to brag about himself. He put his hands on his hips and proudly said, "I feel like one of the coolest and most charming guys of all time."

C. C. asked, "Do you think that weird emotion pill is going to tempt you into doing a bunch of weird stuff?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of weird stuff so don't worry about it."

Lelouch got out his phone and called Suzaku Kururugi,

Suzaku answered his phone and grumpily said, "Hi Lelouch. What's going on?"

Lelouch replied, "Suzaku, you may be my best friend, but you're a crummy trader that I have little respect for. You suck at friendship." He hung up.

C. C. knew that Lelouch gave Suzaku that nasty phone call, because of the pill's influence. She walked closer to Lelouch and said, "You can't let the pill be the boss of you. You have to be in charge of your own life choices."

Lelouch replied, "I think that I'll be the leader of my future life choices." He danced to the kitchen and opened five boxes of cookies. He grabbed piles of cookies from each of the boxes and started eating them. He opened the fridge, grabbed a bunch of sodas, and started drinking them. He was eating and drinking so carelessly that his shirt and pants got several cookies on them. Several ounces of soda got poured onto the kitchen floor.

C. C. was upset Lelouch for putting so little effort into resisting his temptations. She approached him and said, "You need to cut this stuff out. You're a strong young man. Don't let a pill ruin your life."

Lelouch started fiddling with C. C.'s hair and said, "You look so gorgeous."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you honey, but we need to focus on saving you from the pill's bad influence."

Lelouch said, "C. C, why must you always save me from every mess that I get myself into?"

C. C. replied, "Because I'm your girlfriend."

Lelouch asked, "How about changing that?"

C. C. said, "Excuse me?"

Lelouch got down on one knee, held C. C.'s hand, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

C. C. could feel her heart being moved with sudden excitement. She had been wanting to get engaged to Lelouch for months, but Lelouch had a stubborn reluctance to settle down. She wanted to jump up and down and scream yes, but she knew that Lelouch wouldn't be proposing to her if it wasn't for the pill. She had a sad look on her face while saying, "I'm afraid that I have to reject this proposal."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. said, "You aren't being yourself and I want to be with the real you, not the person the pill's making you act like."

Lelouch paused. He had been tempted to throw a bunch of stuff out the window, break Suzaku's credit card in half, and a bunch of other stuff. However, the biggest goal of his life was to make C. C. smile. No pill of bad temptations could stop him from putting his effort into that goal.

An hour later Lelouch burst into Lloyd's lab and said, "I have a favor that I need you to take care of for me."

Lloyd replied, "I can't resist my urge to not help people, because I don't care."

Lelouch grabbed Lloyd and said, "I'm tempted to tell the police about your bank robbery."

Lloyd replied, "They found out. I had to return all of the money." He had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I didn't have to do any prison time, because I'm a member of royalty."

Lelouch was disgusted how much royal people got away with. He asked, "Do your superiors know about the bank robbery?"

Lloyd said, "No."

Lelouch sternly replied, "Give me the antidote to the emotion pill or I'll tell your bosses about what a scoundrel you've become." Lloyd threw a bottle of antidote pills at Lelouch.

Lelouch went home and started dancing around the living room. C. C. said, "It seems like you aren't resisting your urge to do goofy dance moves around the living room."

Lelouch replied, "But I took an antidote that made me resist other stuff. I was tempted to buy five dozen donuts, throw stuff at random people, and bathe in the garbage can. However, I didn't do anything of that stuff."

C. C. responded, "I'm mostly glad that you aren't dealing with the temptation pill anymore."

Lelouch paused and asked, "Mostly?"

C. C. blushed and said, "I had to resist the urge to agree to marry you. I would of loved to say yes, but you were being emotionally controlled so I couldn't agree to it."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "You're the one who inspired me to not let the emotion pill decide what I should do. You gave me a reason to not do every random temptation that I could think of. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

C. C. responded, "And I couldn't ask for a better husband."

Lelouch said, "Excuse me?"

C. C. had a big smile on her face while saying, "I was thinking about the future so I called you the wrong thing." Lelouch blushed. He knew that he was lucky to have C. C. in his life and he planned on making her smile forever.


End file.
